The Other World
by FictionFancier
Summary: When Naruto found the old scarlet book in the back of his basement, he never assumed to what kind of adventure that would lead, nor that it would be the reason to meet the love of his life or that it would change his life forever. A fairytail has never been more real. Narusasu mainly, other couples on the go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Wake up! It's time to go. You'll be late!"

Naruto opened his sapphire blue eyes, only to be met with the bright rays of sun coming through his window as Iruka opened the curtains.

"How late did you go to sleep last night? You've been reading till late again, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't!" started defensively the blond, while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

Iruka pulled his pillow from underneath his head to reveal an old looking scarlet red book with thick cover and a title, beautifully written in corsive letters - _The Other World_.

" Naruto..."

The teen looked to the ground guiltily.

"Get dressed. We have to go." was the only thing Iruka said and left.

Naruto took the book and held it closely to his chest, gently caressing the ribbed texture of the cover.

"I'll be back soon." he whispered softly to it, then put it again beneath his pillow and quickly got up.

He showered and brushed his teeth as quick as possible, slicked his hair back and put on a striped buttoned up shirt and dress pants, long with his Oxford shoes.

Iruka was already waiting at the door when he got down the stairs.

"Come on" he urged. "You'll eat your breakfast in the car."

Two minutes later they were driving towards Konoha High, Naruto silently munching in his cheese and ham toast.

"We need to talk. After you finish school."

"Is it about me reading again? Come on, Iruka! It's not like I go out to party till late, get drunk and screw whatever I see!"

"Language!"

"The point is! You should be gratefull that I am not like the majority of people in that school. It's reading, Iruka! Let it go."

"Naruto, that' s not the problem and you know it. You know that I am proud of you. It's just that... I am concerned... You have only one friend! And you see him only at school. You never socialize! And that book! You've probably reread it a thousand times! I just don't get it.". Iruka looked exasperated as he said that, but still trying somehow to keep a cool face as he drove.

"If that's the problem I can make Shikamaru come over sometimes.". murmured Naruto, deciding to keep the rest to himself. Iruka wouldn't understand. No one would. They'll think that he's a pathetic creep, he knew it.

The only one who knew avout the book was Iruka and Shikamaru and he intended to keep it that way.

Actually, Shikamaru found out by accident, while Naruto and him were working on a school assignment and he decided to get touchy freely with Naruto's stuff. He only knee that Naruto slept with his book. Not to what extent was the boy obsessed with it.

Iruka choose to keep silent for the rest of the ride and they soon reached the gates of Konoha high.

They quickly got out of the car and both left to their classes. Naruto to learn- Iruka to teach.

Naruto quickly entered his homeroom and immidiately saw the brownish pineapple styled hair of Shikamaru, snoring lightly, head sprawled on his desk.

"Hey! Get up." said Naruto as he lightly shaked the lazy teen.

"Mmm... Did the class start?" murmered the sleepy head.

Just as he said that the bell rung and students started coming quickly through the door. Happy chatter filled the room. The girls giggling and trying to look pretty as they surrounded a tall brown haired guy with two red triangles tattoed on his cheeks. That guy was Kiba the captain of the football team and the biggest jock in Konoha high. Naruto hated his guts and not suprizingly the feeling was mutual. Kiba took every opportunity that he could to torment him. It wasn't full out beating, after all Naruto's guardian was a teacher in the same school. It was more like a mental torture. Making fun of him, insulting him and childish things like making him drop his books or pushing him in his locker... One time Naruto had to stay for about an hour locked in a locker on the fourth floor, where no one went, untill Shikamaru found him and managed to release him.

The blond really didn't know why Kiba was acting like that. It wasn't that Naruto was annoying him in any way. On the contrary he always tried to stay out of trouble. If it wasn't for Kiba he would he practically invisible. He was an average slightly nerdy guy with average grades. He just wanted to go througj the day and go back to his room. To his book.

It seemed that what he wanted didn't matter at all, because Kiba chose that moment to glance his way. A wicked grin spread in his face and he strode cockily in the blond's direction with a blonde and pinkette latched on his arms. Shika was fully awake now, patiently waiting for the confrontation.

"Hi, geek! How was your weekend? Did you have some fun with your pillow?"

"Very original as always Kiba, don't you have your little puppets to tend to?" Naruto gestured towards the small crowd of fans of Kiba watching the interaction.

"I am attending to them." laughed the jock. "I am entertaining them. With the misfortunes of the biggest nerd in school." he grinned cruelly as he grabbed Naruto's bag and spilled all its contents to the ground. The students started laughing and Kiba was just about to step on his stuff, when the teacher entered the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed the pinkette next to Kiba.

"Good morning, class! I had to help an old lady cross the road! Nevertheless, let's start the lesson we're already late!"

"You mean you are already late" murmured a random student, but Kakashi was busy looking at the mess at the back of the room.

"What is that? How unfortunate. Naruto dropped his books. Kiba, be a dear and help him pick his things up." Kakashi smiled sweetly.

Kiba gritted his teeth, but didn't dare to argue with the teacher, as he hatefully picked Naruto'a stuff off the ground and back in his back.

The lesson passed quick as all the other. Fortunately without anymore assaults from the jock. Naruto was about to go home, but he remebered Iruka's words. He didn't really want anyone over, but if Iruka saw no improvement he may take his book and Naruto wouldn't have that.

"Shika, wanna come over for a few hours we can watch a movie or play video games."

"I'd like to, but mother wants me straight home. We'll have some guests from Suna and she wants me to help clean the hous. So troublesome."

"Oh. Ok. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you." waved Shikamaru and left.

Naruto took a run home. Iruka had a few more hours work and now was the perfect time to read.

He reached his house in about fifteen minutes and got upstairs to his room, breathing heavily.

He was sweating so he took his shirt off and threw it on the ground.

He took the time to examine himself in the full body mirror near his bathroom door. He was tall, about one eighty and toned. He wasn't overly muscular in any way, but certainly did not lack muscle mass at all. He actually loved sports and would gladly join the football team if it wasn't for Kiba. He was in the swimming team instead and because of his frequent trainings in the outdoor pool his skin was caramel tanned.

Naruto quickly finished his inspection. It wasn't like he was trying to impress someone.

Actually there was only one person he wanted to impress and unfortunately, that person wasn't real.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Other World

 _Arashi looked at his red haired companion and shaked his head distastefully. The earth giant took every opportunity that he could to gamble. Not that Arashi minded it that much, but they were on a mission. And that brute wasn't helping at all._

 _"Hey! You're cheating! He's cheating! I saw him move that stone to the other cup! I swear I saw it!" screamed a hairy old man that just got ripped out of a good portion of his money._

 _"What are you talking about? The stone was in the right cup all along" Kyubi tried to defend himself, but it was all in vain it seemed._

 _"Guards! Sieze him! He's a sorcerer!"_

 _Guards immidiately surrounded tge red haired man and Arashi moved to intervene. He was going to try talking the soldiers out of attacking, but Kyubi decided to take matters into his own hands. Or feet more likely. He stomped on the ground just once and everything around him exploded. Long roots appeared from the ground and latched onto the soldiers. The people started to scream and run as far as possible. Kyubi smirked and turned to Arashi._

 _"Are we ready to go?"_

 _Arashi shook his head._

 _"Can't you refrain from getting the attention of everyone everywhere at least once?"_

 _"Not in my nature, pal." grinned the brute as they made they're way out of the city as fast and quiet as possible._

 _Soon they were far enough from the city and deep into the woods. Arashi could feel the light cool breeze going through the trees and it gave him power. As an air spirit he preferred high naked heels and mountains, where the wind was strong and difficult to tame, but when such places were not in sight, the gentle forest wind sufficed._

 _Kyuubi made a few branches grow from the earth in an oval shape and started rubbing two stones as Arashi softly blew a stray of air towards the branches. Pretty soon their combined work payed off and a nice bonfire was formed._

 _Arashi looked at it calmly. His amazing blue eyes reflecting the rays. He was not anywhere as tall as his companion, nor as built. While Kyubi stood at the proud one ninety something as his race suggested, Minato was not so impressive, but still tall one eighty and while Kyubi was built as a rock, huge muscles and not a single drop of fet, Minato was still toned and fit, but more on the leaner sight._

 _"So? Did you find what we were looking for?" asked the red head._

 _"Yeah, we have to go to the ice islands first, to the water elfs. They know where he is hiding."_

 _"Lovely." scorned Kyubi. "I never liked the stuck up icy snobs."_

Real world

Naruto closed the book gently and carefully placed it under his pillow. It was already two in the morning. Iruka will bead if he overslept again. Time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Other World

 _"What a remarkable duo you are. Too bad you chose the wrong path for your afternoon walk."_

 _Kyubi and Arashi were deep into the frozen lands. The landscapes were boring and dull covered with snow and ice, that was until they reached a huge forest of tall ancient oaks. It seemed very thick in density, difficult to walk through. They were making a small fire to cook a small rabbit that they found, when they were surrounded by elf troops. They were all pale with brownish haires and lylic white eyes. Quite striking creatures in Arashi's opinion. Kyubi would disagree. Currently a tall, lean, but muscular guy with long hair and a band around his head was speaking. He was obviously their leader._

 _"We are in search of Hiashi Hyuga, the leader of the water elves." said Kyubi with a confident powerful voice._

 _"I am fully aware of who he is." scolded the pale eyed soldier. "And what business do you have with him, if I may ask."_

 _"That is a question we would like to discuss privately. With him." answered Arashi before Kyubi got the chance to say anything._

 _"You will see Master Hiashi whether you like or not. He'll decide if he'll let you leave or execyte you for tresspassing. Your destiny lies in his hands. Soldiers tie them up."_

 _"Yes, Master Neji."_

 _"Thatcs not necessary. We won't cause any trouble." tried reasoning Arashi, seeing Kyubi's solemn expression._

 _"I am afraid that these are the rules. If you refuse or cause any trouble, you will be killed in sight."_

 _"Fine, whitey! Lead the way." growled Kyubi._

 _"I advice you to keep your mouth shut, if you want it intact to speak to the Master."_

 _Kyubi was going to say something else, no doubt insulting, but Arashi elbowed him in the ribs, before he got the chance._

 _"Keep quiet. We can't loose anymore time" he murmured._

 _They started walking slowly theough the forest and soon left it behind to make way for a high naked mountain. The way was steep and narrow and dangerous for anyone without magic._

 _Arashi discreetly made the wind blow in a way that falling off the road will be impossible. It helped h and Kyubi to keep up with the water elves, who were gliding gracefully through the snow._

 _After about an hour of walking they stopped. Arashi presumed that they're stopping for a break, because there was absolutely nothing infront of them. A perfectly bare smooth land, covered in snow was all he could see for kilometers ahead._

 _Neji walked to a certain spot and started nocking on the ice, creating a soft melody. A few seconds later the ice melted in a circle and revealed a steep round staircase made of ice._

 _Going down the stairs proved to be a great challenge and if it wasn't for Arashi who kept him and Kyubi stable with a few gushes of thickened circulating air here and there, they would have most probably fallen down to their death._

 _Kyubi was gritting his teeth and cursing every few seconds as he slipped on the ice. He looked so out of place inbetween the elegant elves that it could have been hilarious. Arashi understood his exasperation. The earth giant hated being far from solid land, he was always anxious when they were on a ship and they were surrounded by ice. Even Arashi himself was starting to get dizzy. The air here was freezing and ancient, no wind could penetrate the ancient ice._

 _Soon the stairs ended and they were walking through a narrow short tunnel, in front of them there was a gate. Neji nocked on the gate a few times and it opened, allowing them to enter._

 _What waited for them there, Kyubi and Arashi could not guess in a thousand years._

 _A huge beatiful city with buildings made of light smooth marble. In the center of everything there was a huge castle with towers so high they were almost touching the ice shell that covered the city. Instead of roads, there were canals and the tall elegant houses were connected with small bridges. A few tall waterfalls were making the place even more picturesque._

 _While the the two outsiders were busy examining their surroundings, a big boat came and stopped near them._

 _"Good evening, Neji. What have you brought here?" the elf on the boat greeted, while eyeing Kyubi and Arashi._

 _"I am taking them to the Master as regulations require."_

 _"Hope on the boat then."_

 _Neji took a ciuple soldiers with him and made Kyubi and Arashi sit on board. A few more boats were coming for the other soldiers and Arashi noticed that some of the elves driving around didn't use paddles, but still controlled their boats. It made him wonder how powerful were actually the water elves._

 _A couple minutes later they entere the castle and continued sailing inside of it. The passage was long and covered in all types of precios stones. Soon they reached a big pool. It was obviously the heart of the building, because it was in the middle of an enormous hall. Right in front there was a throne, made of sapphires and in it was sitting the king - Hiashi Hyuga._

 _All if the passengers got off the boat and bowed infront of the leader._

 _"Neji, you're back earlier than expected. And you brougt guests..."_

 _"Lord Hiashi, we found these two trespassing. I brought the for interogation."_

 _"Indeed you did." he have Kyubi and Hiashi a calculating look. "What were you doing in the land of the water elves?"_

 _"We wanted to talk to you, my lord. It's a private matter, concerning the burning one."_

 _Hiashi narrowed his eyes._

 _"And what prey tell makes you think that I want to have anything to do with him. We are hidded and protected, nothing can touch us under the ancient ice."_

 _"I beg to differ, my lord. My friend and I have been travelling the world, searching, looking. We have been in Ignis, we saw the huge burning iron machines the fire demons are preparing. They break huge holes in the uce and breath fire. Your city will be smashed to the ground."_

 _"Even if what you say is true..." hissed the king. "What can you possibly do that may change the course of action? A couple of nobodies."_

 _"Lord Hiashi as you may have seen my friend is an earth giant." he stopped, and looked at Kyubi expectantly. The huge guy smirked and tapped his foot on the ground, making the sapphires on the throne fall and form Kyubi's smirking face on the ground and before the king could say anything Arashi continued. "And I am an air spirit." He closed his eyes an a small tornado picked up the precious stones and took them up in the air, before Arashi made it dissapear and they fell lifelessly and spilled in the king's feet._

 _Hiashi's face was a wierd combination between anger and astonishment._

 _"Impossible! The burning one wiped out all air spirits! What game are you playing at?"_

 _"I am playing at nothing. I can demostrate again if you want me to. But that we'll be trivial. As you know the profecy says that only when the four nations work together, would there be a chance to defeat the burning one. What I am asking of you is to let one of your kind join us and furthermore, we assume that the last gifted fire demon, except the burning one himself is hiding somewhere in this lands. We want you to help us find him."_

 _"Those are a lot of requirements you have for prisoners." the lord hissed._

 _Then he clearly started calculating the pros and contras of such a mission._

 _"What you say about the profecy is true and I want nothing more than the burning one burning in hell... Ok, I will help you. I don't know where the fire demon is, but I assume that he is in the death lands. If he was in my territory, I would have definitely understood about it. And about your first condition... Neji, are you willing to take on this honorable mission."_

 _"Yes, my lord. I am willing to fight the burning one in order to save our nation." the pale elf, who hadn't murmured a word, while they were speaking, said in voice full of confidence._

 _"We need a practicing water elf" said Arashi, who hadn't seen Neji do anything magical since he saw him._

 _The elf made a cuople moves with his arms and a huge wave appeared from the pool behind them. Neji raised his hands above his head and the water grew even bigger, he dropped his arms and the wave dispersed._

 _"Ok, you're accepted." gawked at the elf Kyubi._

 _"If that's all, you may leave tomorrow morning. Neji take them to the dungeons."_

 _"What? I thought that we understood eachother!"_

 _"We did. I can't let a couple outsiders roaming around my castle justlike that, can I? Have good sleep. Your journey won't be easy."_


	4. Chapter 4

The squad was travelling for a few days already. The dull frozen landscapes around them looked infinite and the air was cool and heavy, difficult to breath. They haven't seen a single sunray since they started the journey. Arashi could sense Kyubi's irritation as he was getting weaker and weaker the more thay stood so far from solid unfrozen ground. The group preferred to keep their thoughts to themselves most of the time, opting to spare their energy. They didn't know how long their trip would be.

However, everything changed at once.

"Do you feel that? Can you feel it?" Arashi suddenly stopped.

"What is it, I feel nothing?" Kyubi murmured and Neji looked as clueless as he was.

"The wind changed direction. I can sense a slight scent in the air. Smoky scent... We should continue this way." he declared confidently and started gliding fast towards the direction he pointed. Neji was not far behind. Only Kyubi had a problem keeping up, but he gave it his best. He had an incredible stamina after all.

The wind changed directions again soon, but Arashi had already memorized the scent so well that he could follow it effortlessly.

It was a few hours later when they finally saw it. They were in the midst of a death forest. The ground was still frozen, but not covered in ice and they could feel the movement of small animals around. There was a small light in the dark, almost nonexistent.

The squad was almost running towards it from excitement. Soon it became known that there is a small house with a single window from where the light was coming.

Neji was the first to get there, but he waited for his companions. Arashi knocked on the small wooden door. The house was made of stone and twigs.

"Who are you? What do you want?" It was a soft deep voice, that would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the dangerous edge in it.

"We are coming in peace. My name is Arashi and these are Kyubi and Neji. We are looking for the last gifted fire demon. We need your help."

"He is dead. Go away."

"It's about the prophecy. We need you in order to fulfill it."

"What's the point? The air spirits were wiped out. The prophecy cannot be fulfilled."

"I beg your pardon. Not all air spirits are dead. I am the last one of my race."

The door suddenly opened.

"Prove it."

The man staying there was a handsome one no doubt. He seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had pale aristocratic face and sharp features. The most striking thing about him were his empty unseeing dark eyes and the long lines running from the edge of his nose down on either side of his cheeks. He was tall and thin with longish hair framing his face, tied in a low ponytail in the back

Arashi collected some air and turned it into a very small, but still powerful tornado, that ruffled everyone's clothes and hair a bit.

"Come in." the stranger said roughly.

The house was as simple as it looked from the outside. A small room with a bed made from furs on one side. A fire pit in the middle and some homemade devices on the wall, which the guy obviously used to hunt. Over the fire pit there was a skinned rabbit cooking.

"Sit down."

"Do you want water?"

"No, thank you. We are in a hurry." Arashi said quickly. "So? Are you going to come with? The burning one has to be stopped."

"I am afraid that even if I wanted to, I cannot help you."

"What do you mean you cannot? We came all this way and the only thing that we need is you - a practicing fire demon!" Kyubi started furious.

The guy sat next to them, took the rabbit off the fire and cut it into pieces on a big flat stone, then he offered everyone a piece. Everyone took some, in order not to insult their host, but in truth no one was feeling hungry.

"Look..." Arashi started...

"Itachi. My name's Itachi and as I said I cannot help you defeat Madara." The was the first time Arashi really saw their host. At first he thought that his eyes were just cold and empty, but now as he saw the way Itachi looked everywhere, but nowhere in particular and the way he was gently touching everything as he moved, he understood.

"How long? How long have you been blind?" Neji and Kyubi looked shocked.

"Since the last fight I had with my uncle. My eyes were almost burnt. My power is far from what it used to be."

The squad looked in different directions. They all knew the story about the burning one's nephew - a prodigy with unimaginable potential, who stood against his uncle's ways and paid dearly for it. They just did't know that the last gifted fire demon was the mentioned nephew.

"The fire is still in you. We can guide you. We will be your eyes." Arashi started.

"You don't understand. The water elves' power is in their hands. The earth giants use their legs and feet to absorb energy from the earth and manipulate it. The air spirits use their heads, their mind, but the fire demons... We fight with our eyes. They release the fire."

For a minute the occupants of the room were quiet, concentrating in their own miserable thoughts.

"Everything was in vain." Neji whispered. "He cannot be stopped."

"There is still hope." murmured Itachi.

Everyone looked at him expectantly. They wanted so badly to believe that it was true.

"There is one more gifted fire demon, except Madara himself... My little brother... He was Madara's precious one, but when our uncle made his inpure intentions clear, Sasuke refused him. Madara coudn't kill him, so he decided to punish him, he drugged him, brought him to the ice islands and manipulated sime water elf to freeze him, then killed the elf. No one knows where Sasuke is except Madara, but I presume he is somewhere in the Shipwreck Bay. Madara used to take him there to train him and the bastard loves irony.

I came here to search for Sasuke, but my vision was getting weaker and weaker and I had to resign and hide in this forest... Find my brother. Tell him about my condition. He knows what to do. He will fulfill the prophecy."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys! Thank you for all the nice reviews. :) There were a lot of questions regarding the plot, but everything will get clear in the upcoming chapters. I consider the chapters before somewhat as a prologue. Also couples are already starting to form so if you are against yaoi, better stop reading now. Last, but not least, English is not my first language, so please excuse my grammar or punctuation errors.

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

As soon as the trio left the death lands, the air cleared, the sun was visible and bright and they all felt the lightening of the mood. The Shipwreck Bay was visible from where they were and that gave them even more hope. Even Kyubi has forgotten his resentment of the ice and coldness and was whistling happily.

Soon they reached their destination. The bay wasn't so huge. One could go from one side to the other in about twenty minutes. On the other hand, the ice cliffs it was made of were high and abrupt.

"So? What's the plan? Is the elf going to melt it?" Kyubi smirked.

Neji gave him a mean look.

"Even if I could melt such a huge expanse of ice, it would mean that everything will be destructed and the fire demon will be under water and drowning before we could say oops."

"Then what should we do?"

"We have to try locating him first, then Neji can defreeze him." murmured Arashi. "Neji, would you be able to feel him under the ice."

"I could try. If it was someone prisoned in there, but still breathing and moving, I would be able to feel their heart beating and the blood moving through their veins. However, the boy has been frozen for years. It's gonna be difficult."

"We can spare enough time. In the worst scenarios we have to defreeze the bay piece by piece very carefully." Arashi concluded. "Let's just start walking around slowly."

A few hours later and a couple circles around the bay and the trio still haven't found anything. At this rate all of them were getting more or less frustrated.

"It's pointless." Neji frowned. "I need some alone time. I'm gonna go for a quick swim."

"Are you nuts?" blanched the earth giant. "The water is probably below the zero."

Neji paid him no mind. He simply jumped the edge of the cliff and glided on the ice untill he reached the water and dissapeared underneath.

"That guy needs help. He's mental."

"Leave him be, Kyubi. Let's just take a break untill he comes back." said the blond and sat himself down, pulling a piece of bread out of his backpack.

"I'm so sick of eating only bread. When we get back to our home lands, I'll eat a whole cow." stated the giant as he repeated Arashi's actions.

Neji appeared about fifteen minutes later, out of breath, but to Kyubi's astonishment completely dry.

"Guys, I found something. There is a small cave just below the surface of the ocean, completely unnoticable from the outside, but I know it's there. I have a good feeling about it."

"Then why didn't you check it? Maybe it's nothing and you're giving us false hopes."

"Kyubi, keep quiet. Lead the way, Neji."

"You don't expect me to go underwater in a water cave in minus 50 degrees!"

"If water is that cold, brute, it would just freeze. Don't be a crybaby. I can make you enter the cave without getting a single hair on your head wet." replied the elf in a cold voice full of cockiness, making the giant growl lowly. He jumped and glided down untill he touched the surface of the water, waiting for his comerades there. The ocean was peacefull and unmoving, making it way easier for the elf to control.

Arashi grabbed Kyubi by the arm and jumped with him. He summonned the wind to slow their fall untill they felt like flying instead of falling. As soon as they touched the water a baloon encased them, keeping them dry and warm. Neji swam to a small frozen place in the cliffs and started melting it. He didn't have a balloon, the water just kept away from him. Pretty soon he managed to make a big enough tunnel and all three got inside. It was about twenty meters long, then it finished and they all found themselves in a small pool inside of a small frozen cave. They quickly got outside of the water and Kyubi brought out a small, but powerfull torch out of his pocket. The only thing in the room was a small door, leading to a narrow tunnel. They stepped unsurely to it.

"Do you think that there are any traps?" whispered Kyubi.

"I don't think so." answered Arashi. "Madara's element is fire and fire and ice don't mix well. Especially if he wanted to keep his nephew intact and frozen. However, keep your eyes open just in case."

This tunnel was shorter, but the room it lead to was bigger. Completely empty except for the beautifull, engraved with strange symbols bed, made of ice in the middle. There was a small figure laying in it.

Breathlessly and trying to create as less noise as possible, the guys reached the bed untill they were close enough to see the creature laying there. And oh what a creature it was! All three gasped.

The boy had to be in his late teens and he was so painfully beautifull that it put the stars to shame. He was slender and tall with mouthwatering curves that gave his body a slightly feminine feel. The light blue silk yukata he was dressed in, did nothing to hide that fact. His face was feminine as well. He had soft chiseled features and high cheekbones. His lips were plump and blueish from the cold, but without a doubt would turn into a seductive pink colour when he awoke. His inky lashes were so long that they touched his cheeks and his hair was a beautifull mess of silky soft black with blue hints. His skin was flawless and snow white, glowing slightly in the light of the torch.

Unable to help himself Kyubi reached out to caress the porcelain cheek, but quickly retrieved his hand as if burnt when he felt how cold it was. That completely broke his companions out of their trans.

"Neji." started Arashi with a shaking voice.

"I know." said the elf as he reached out and put his hands carefully on the beauty's chest.

"Maybe we should put a bag on the boy's head so the elf doesn't get distracted." half joked Kyubi.

"Shut it, brute." hissed the brunette and closed his eyes, feeling the power surge through him.

He could feel the ice melting and the blood slowly starting to move, warming the frozen body. Soon there was a steady heartbeat and suddenly the raven's eyes opened and he took a huge gulp of air.

Immidiately all three guys were on him, steading him.

"Take it slow, take it slow. You were immobile for a long time."

The boy was shivering, his teeth crackling and he could't mutter a single word. His muscles were paralized from not moving for so long. Neji quickly unwrapped his coat and put it around the slender beauty's shoulders. Arashi took off the sweater he was wearing underneath and carefully pulled it over the raven's kimono and below the coat. Even Kyubi who hated coldness wrapped his long scarf around Sasuke.

Arashi bent down and took the still shivering boy bridal style, carefull to keep him all covered and warm and they all headed towards the exit.

Soon all three were again on top of the cliffs looking at the bay. Neji was the first to speak.

"So how did you get here in the first place? Do you have a ship somewhere.?"

"Yes, actually it's only a few miles from here. We'll be able to reach it before sundawn. It's a very small ship, suitable for a small crew."

"Now that our squad is complete nothing can stop us." bragged Kyubi as he skipped happily, it was his turn to carry the boy.

Real world.

Naruto clutched the book to his chest hard. He had reread this particular part so many times he knew it wor by word. And how could he not, that was the part where his love finally appeared.


End file.
